Ima Koso, Ima Dakara Koso, Tsuyoku Kawarerun da! Indonesian
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: Namaku Fujisaki Chihiro.. Aku dikenal sangat lemah dan selalu ditindas di sekolah... T-Tapi aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat..!
1. First Chapter

_Disclaimer: I didn't own DanganRonpat/ Genre:Hurt&Angst/ Rate:R/ No flame/ No bash/ R&R pls!/ Chihiro's PoV/ Multichapter: 2_

_**Ima Koso, Ima Dakara Koso; Tsuyoku ni Kawarerun da!~First Chapter**_

"Ahahaha, dasar lemah! Laki-laki macam apa kamu?!"

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk jadi cowok! Pakai rok saja sana!"

Mereka berteriak dan menunjuk kearahku dengan tawa mereka yang memuakkan.

Hari ini aku ditindas seperti biasa. Jika ada temanmu jatuh dari tangga karena sengaja disenggol oleh seorang murid, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Kalau mereka, yang mereka lakukan setelah membuatku terjatuh adalah; menertawakanku, mengejekku, dan terus menjatuhkanku setiap kali aku mencoba untuk berdiri.

Entah kenapa, mereka begitu membenciku. Meskipun ayahku seorang _system engineer_ di perusahaan besar The Togami Conglomerate dan nilai-nilaiku sempurna di semua pelajaran, aku tak pernah menyombongkan diri pada mereka semua. Seandainya aku diperlakukan dengan baik, aku pasti mau dengan senang hati berbagi ilmu. Meskipun begitu, mereka cukup sering merampas bukuku dan menyalin semua jawaban dengan ancaman "kuhajar kau" jika aku mulai berontak.

"Chihiro?! Kenapa bisa babak belur begini?" Seru ibu ketika aku baru saja memijakkan kaki di dalam rumah. Aku diam saja. Ibu menghela nafas. "Kau adalah laki-laki, Chihiro. Kau tahu itu. Sebentar lagi akan lulus dan masuk SMA, apakah kamu akan tetap begini?" katanya.

"Entahlah, ibu. Aku terlalu lemah untuk jadi lelaki." Aku menunduk dan berlalu dari situ, berjalan lemas menuju kamarku.

Jika melihat kamarku, ini sama sekali bukan kamar anak laki-laki. Kamar lelaki tak punya cermin besar, meja rias, dan cat tembok berwarna lembut. Tapi, sungguh, aku menikmati semua ini. Kamarku adalah satu-satunya tempat yang nyaman dan membuatku tenang. Disinilah semua rahasiaku berada.

Kubuka lemari pakaianku yang besar itu. Aku mulai memilah-milah baju dan menarik sebuah terusan berwarna putih. Ini terusan favoritku, bahannya lembut dan sejuk jika dipakai saat musim panas. Aku memasukkan terusan itu kedalam ranselku yang berwarna cokelat. Setelah itu, aku keluar dan mengobati luka-lukaku, lalu kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ransel.

"Oh, Chihiro. Mau kemana? Kenapa belum ganti baju?" tanya ibu saat melihatku hendak keluar dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Aku... Ada janji untuk mengajari temanku algoritma. Jamnya sudah mepet, tidak sempat ganti baju. " Aku berbohong dan memasang senyum palsu. Seragam sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya baju cowok yang kumiliki.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu punya teman. Baiklah kalau begitu, pulanglah sebelum makan malam." Pesan ibu sebelum aku berangkat. Aku mengangguk dan pamit pergi.

Aku sebenarnya hendak pergi ke mall. Ada pameran komputer disana. Aku mengganti bajuku didalam kamar mandi. Fisikku yang seperti anak perempuan bisa mengelabui, sehingga masuk ke dalam kamar mandi wanita pun tak akan ketahuan.

Ya, aku suka sekali memakai baju terusan ketika berada diluar jangkauan orang-orang yang kukenal. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu aib ini. Aku.. memutuskan untuk menjadi perempuan untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa aku adalah laki-laki. Laki-laki yang terlalu lemah untuk disebut laki-laki.

Satu hal lagi yang sangat kusukai; komputer. Aku mengenal komputer seperti aku tahu caranya berjalan setiap hari. Aku menikmati komputer begitu ringannya seperti membalikkan telapak tanganku sendiri. Komputer adalah diriku. Komputer adalah hidupku. Semua berawal sejak aku masih kecil. Aku terlalu lemah untuk bermain di luar. Jadi aku sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan komputer di ruang kerja ayah. Ada satu program yang belum selesai. Itu adalah program semacam _question_-_answering_ _program_. Aku mulai 'bermain-main' dengan program ayah dan menambahkan fitur ini-itu. Program itu berubah menjadi _weak AI_ dan itu adalah _software_ pertama yang pernah kubuat. Program itu adalah satu-satunya teman yang kupunya. Sejak saat itu, kecintaanku pada dunia komputer dan _programming_ tidak bisa diukur dengan apapun.

Pameran komputer hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Banyak gadget baru dan ada lomba robotik juga. Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk membeli _hard disk_ 2 terra byte dan sebuah ponsel setara iPhone 5. Ya, aku tidak memiliki ponsel selama ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari bahwa aku memerlukan ponsel.

"T-Togami-kun..!" Seruku dalam hati seketika saat melihat sesosok yang kukenal berada tak jauh dariku. Ia adalah Togami Byakuya, anak satu-satunya dari bos besar The Togami Conglomerate, sang pewaris. Gawat, kalau dia menemukanku, tamatlah riwayatku. Tapi, terlambat, ia menangkap keberadaanku.

"Fujisaki..?" gumamnya ketika sudah berada tepat didepanku.

"A-ah..! Anda.. Anda... Se-_Sepertinya_ anda salah orang." Aku buru-buru pergi dari situ, sebelum jati diriku terungkap.

Setelah insiden yang cukup membuat _dag dig dug_ itu, diriku berjalan keliling mall untuk mencari restoran. Restoran yang menyediakan kue-kue kecil atau makanan ringan yang manis-manis. Aku suka makanan manis.

Ada satu _maid café_ langgananku. Aku akan mampir untuk membeli _parfait_ dan _cheese cake_ sambil mengutak-atik ponsel baru. Disana ada _wi-fi_ juga.

"Selamat datang, _oneechan_~" sambut seorang _maid_ disana. Aku hanya tersenyum, duduk, dan menyebutkan pesananku. _Berry parfait_ dan _ice cream waffle_. _Cheese cake_ sedang kosong.

"Ah, _oneechan_, itu ponsel model paling baru, _itu_ 'kan?" Seru _maid_ tadi. "Togami", lanjutnya. Memang, The Togami Conglomerate punya segalanya. Perusahaan alat-alat elektronik, perusahaan tekstil, perusahaan bahan-bahan bangunan, perusahaan makanan olahan, perusahaan kendaraan dan angkutan, dan lain sebagainya. Semua berlabel "Togami", dengan slogannya "_We Work, We Gain, We Rule_". Dan semua produk perusahaan itu adalah yang paling sukses nomor 1 di dunia. _Togami is a family that rules the world_, begitu kata Togami Byakuya-kun.

"Iya, aku baru saja membelinya di pameran hari ini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. _Maid_ tadi tampak sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Bahkan ia begitu berterima kasih setelah kuizinkan memakainya untuk beberapa menit. Gadis yang manis. Untung saja _chief maid_nya tidak melihat.

Setelah jam digital di ponsel menunjukkan pukul 06.15 PM, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Sebelum itu, aku kembali mengganti bajuku.

"Kamu datang terlambat, Chihiro." Omel ibu.

"Ma-Maaf, bu, tadi aku ikut temanku ke pameran. Sekalian beli ponsel." Ujarku, yang kemudian langsung berlari kecil ke kamar. Kukeluarkan terusan yang tadi kukenakan untuk dibawa ke laundry besok. Kuganti bajuku dengan kaos hijau kebesaran (punya ayah) dan celana hitam pendek. Segera aku turun ke bawah, ke ruang makan, lalu bergabung untuk makan malam. Ayah ada didepanku, baru pulang kerja.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Penindasan paling keterlaluan dari segala penindasan yang pernah kuterima di sekolah. Seseorang menguntitku ketika aku di mall kemarin. Memotretku ketika aku membeli _hard disk_ 2 _terrabyte_, memotretku ketika aku membeli ponsel terbaru setara iPhone 5 berlabel Togami, memotretku ketika aku berhadapan dengan Togami Byakuya-kun, memotretku ketika aku berada di dalam _maid cafe_... Memotretku ketika aku sedang mengenakan terusan.

Foto-foto itu dicetak dan ditempel di papan tulis. Papan diitulisi dengan kapur berwarna, "Anak si buruh perusahaan Togami membeli produk mahal dari perusahaan Togami", "2 _terrabyte_= 2000 _gigabyte_; apakah dia akan menyimpan seekor gajah di dalam situ?!", "SCANDAL: Fujisaki-san dan Togami-sama; tidakkah Togami-sama sadar ia sedang mengencani BANCI?", dan kata-kata mengejek lainnya seperti "_trap_", "banci", "_crossdesser_", dan lain sebagainya.

Aku tak pernah merasa sekesal ini. Aku sangat panas sampai-sampai terasa akan meledak. Tangisku pecah, tangis yang histeris.

"Apa salahku?! Apa yang pernah kulakukan pada kalian?! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?!" Aku menjerit-jerit sambil menyobek foto-foto yang ditempel di papan itu. Semua yang menyaksikanku diam dan kaget. "Apa kalian akan menyebarkannya –bahwa aku _crossdressing_?! Menghinaku dan menginjakku seakan-akan aku ini rendahan!" Kusobek jadi serpihan semua bukti pahit itu. Aku sangat marah. Terlalu marah dan panas, hingga akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks dan kemudian hilang kesadaran.

Keesokan harinya, orang tuaku dipanggil ke sekolah. Guru tak satupun tahu soal rahasiaku –bahwa aku ini _crossdresser_. Itu membuktikan bahwa _mereka _tutup mulut soal masalah ini. Namun semua guru tahu bahwa aku ditindas selama ini.

Sejak hari itu, aku _home schooling_. Ayah dan ibu kecewa pada sifat lemahku. Aku tak bisa menanggung pengharapan ayah dan ibu yang sangat tinggi. Semua ini beban. Beban yang aku tak kuat untuk mengatasinya. Beban yang menimbunku dan menindihku hingga aku sulit untuk bangun. Realita menindasku terlalu keras.

Setahun setelahnya, aku lulus dari sekolah menengah. Kibougamine Gakuen mengirimiku sebuah undangan. Aku mendapat titel Super High-School Level Programmer dan menjadi murid yang _terpilih_ untuk menimba ilmu di sekolah asrama super elit tersebut. Kabarnya Togami Byakuya-kun juga akan bersekolah di situ.

Beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusanku, ayah menangkap basah diriku sedang mengutak-atik programnya. Kukira ia akan memarahiku, tapi ayah justru memuji pekerjaanku. Aku langsung membuat kontrak dengan The Togami Conglomerate dan akan menggantikan ayah setelah lulus. Togami Byakuya-kun juga akan mengambil alih perusahaan nomor satu di dunia tersebut setelah lulus bersamaku.

Di hari keberangkatanku, aku menerima puluhan pesan di ponselku. Semuanya mengucapkan "Selamat, Fujisaki-san!" "Berjuanglah!" "Jadilah kuat!" "..Kami ingin bertemu denganmu. Sering-seringlah pulang, ya...". Semuanya.. Adalah teman-teman di sekolah menengah. Hari ini, aku memijakkan kaki penuh yakin dan bersumpah pada diriku sendiri: _sekarang, sekarang juga, aku harus jadi lebih kuat!_

_Kibougamine Gakuen: Kibou no Gakuen_, tunggulah aku!

_**To be continued . . .**_


	2. Last Chapter

_Disclaimer: I didn't own DanganRonpat/ Genre:Hurt&Angst/ Rate:R/ No flame/ No bash/ R&R pls!/ Chihiro's PoV/ Multichapter: 2_

_**Ima Koso, Ima Dakara Koso; Tsuyoku ni Kawarerun da!~Last Chapter**_

Aku bertemu wajah-wajah baru disini. Anehnya, hanya ada 15 murid. Dan aku dilanda _deja vu_ setiap kali melihat lelaki berambut pirang, bertubuh jangkung, berkacamata, dan memakai _tuxedo_ hitam tersebut. Namanya Togami Byakuya. Rasanya nama dan wajah itu begitu familiar... Entah kenapa.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekolah ini benar-benar mengerikan! Kami harus membunuh satu sama lain tanpa ketahuan agar bisa lulus dari sini. Aku berjanji, bersumpah, bersumpah dalam nama para dewa; aku takkan membunuh siapapun!

Aku harus kuat. Aku harus kuat menanggapi situasi ini. Tapi... Melihat mereka mati tepat di depan mataku; ini semua keterlaluan. Air mata tak bisa terbendung. Semua hal ini menjadikanku cengeng dan penakut. Seringkali aku terlalu lemah hingga tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menopang badan mungilku sendiri. Melihat darah segar mengalir dari tubuh mereka, itu.. terlalu... menyakitkan.

Maizono Sayaka-san, mati dibunuh di dalam kamar mandi Naegi Makoto-kun.

Enoshima Junko-san, dibunuh dengan _spear the gungnir_ karena melanggar peraturan.

Kuwata Leon-kun, dihukum mati karena ketahuan membunuh Maizono-san.

Permainan _"membunuh atau dibunuh"_ ini...

..bercanda kan..?

Aku harus keluar dari sini! Harus! Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya, agar bisa membawaku dan teman-teman keluar dari penjara ini. Selama ini air mata dan kelemahanku hanya merepotkan semua orang. Aku tidak berguna apa-apa, bahkan di Class Trial. Kini adalah saatnya aku jadi lebih berguna untuk semuanya. Kini saatnya untukku jadi lebih kuat.

Aku ingin merancang sebuah program, mirip seperti yang kubuat di komputer ayah. Sebut saja ini AI _(Artificial Intelligence)_. AI dibedakan menjadi 2, yaitu _weak_ AI dan _strong_ AI. _Weak_ AI adalah program yang kubuat di komputer ayah; program yang digunakan untuk memecahkan masalah tanpa memerlukan pikiran dan pengetahuan atau kemampuan mempelajari sesuatu seperti manusia. Sedangkan _strong_ AI adalah proyek yang akan kukerjakan sekarang; sebuah program yang dapat berpikir, berperilaku, berpengetahuan, dan memiliki kemampuan untuk belajar hal-hal baru layaknya seorang manusia.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menemukan sebuah laptop yang rusak di lantai dua. Pasti ada suatu petunjuk tentang Kibougamine Gakuen didalam laptop berwarna hijau-kelabu ini. Ini bisa kuperbaiki dan kujadikan tempat untuk merancang programku.

Setelah berhasil kuperbaiki, aku berniat untuk menganalisis data yang ada di dalam laptop itu, tetapi data didalamnya terlalu banyak dan menggunakan kode-kode rumit. Jadi lebih baik aku memprogram AIku dulu supaya tidak buang-buang waktu. Setelah itu, yang akan menganalisis data didalamnya adalah sang AI. Yap, ini pasti membantu!

Suatu hari, Monokuma, sang kepala sekolah, memberi motif baru untuk membunuh. Ia mengetahui rahasia terbesarku, rahasia terbesar kami, dan akan menyebarkan rahasia kami ke seluruh dunia jika salah satu dari kami tidak mulai membunuh satu sama lain. Hanya aku dan Tuhan.. yang tahu bahwa aku adalah laki-laki.

Aku benar-benar dilanda dilema berat. Aku pusing dan lemas, jalanku sempoyongan, kemudian aku terjatuh di tangga dengan kepala mendarat duluan. Tenang saja, _aku tidak lemah_, aku dapat berdiri dan kembali ke kamarku.

Aku..

Aku..

Aku..

Pingsan.

Kepala ini sakit sekali. Aku barusan mimpi aneh. Mimpinya adalah; aku dan 15 murid lainnya (Ya, totalnya 16. Aku tak kenal siapa perempuan yang satu itu. Yang berambut hitam pendek dan wajahnya sangat mirip Enoshima-san) bersekolah di sini. Sekolah ini normal, kehidupan sekolah yang bahagia. Aku bisa pulang ke rumah setiap hari. Bertemu ayah dan ibu. Bertemu dengan Togami-kun di kantor pusat. Bertemu dengan _orang-orang itu._ Menjalani hidup dengan normal..

Tunggu.

Aku _memang_ sudah lama mengenal Togami-kun. Aku _memang _pernah bertemu _orang-orang itu_ –teman-teman di sekolah menengah. Aku _memang _pernah bersekolah dengan normal di sini... Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tidak, sejak awal semuanya tidak beres!

Aku melanjutkan memprogram strong AIku sambil berlinang air mata dan tangan yang gemetaran. Mulutku komat-kamit tak jelas, mengucapkan sesuatu yang dirasa pernah kuucapkan dahulu, tiba-tiba muncul jauh dari dalam lubuk hatiku.

"sekarang... sekarang juga... aku harus jadi lebih kuat..."

Aku selesai menciptakan program ini malam ini juga. Setelah menguji coba program yang kuberi nama Alter Ego tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di dalam loker di pemandian air panas, aku menulis memo; "_Oowada-kun, ini aku, Chihiro. Apa kita bisa bertemu jam 02.00 AM di ruang ganti kolam renang? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan_." Dan menyisipkannya lewat bawah pintu kamar Oowada Mondo-kun.

Sebelum bertemu dengannya di jam janjian, aku pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil _tracksuit_ berwarna biru. Barangkali nanti bisa langsung berlatih. Terdengar gila, sih, berlatih jam 2 pagi. Tapi aku yakin ini jauh lebih berguna daripada berguling-guling di atas kasur sampai pagi tanpa berkedip karena insomnia.

"Oh, Fujisaki-san? Sedang apa tengah malam begini?" ucap Celestia Ludenburg (tidak yakin, sih, yang benar itu _Ludenburg_ atau _Ludenberg_ atau _Ludenberck_, atau apa, namanya rumit) yang tentu saja mengagetkanku.

"C-Celes-san sendiri sedang apa?" kataku terbata-bata sambil, cepat-cepat memasukkan tracksuit ke dalam tas.

"Piket malam."

"Bu..Bukannya itu tugasnya... Yamada-kun..?"

"Yah, minggu lalu memang tugasnya. Minggu ini tugasku. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku bertanya-"

"..O-Ooh kalau begitu, selamat bertugas..!" Aku buru-buru cabut dari situ sebelum Celes-san bertanya lebih banyak.

Tepat pukul 02.00 AM, Oowada-kun masuk ke dalam ruang ganti laki-laki. Ia terkejut melihatku duduk menunggu di dalam.

"Fu-Fujisaki?! Bagaimana caranya-"

"Sst.. Pelankan suaramu. Akan kuceritakan."

Aku bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Tentang masa laluku, latar belakangku, tentang diriku, semuanya. Namun aku _belum_ menceritakan soal mimpi dan firasatku. Tentang kemungkinan adanya amnesia aneh ini.

"Maka dari itu, Oowada-kun.. Aku ingin jadi kuat sepertimu... Aku ingin jadi kuat, menyudahi kelemahan pada diriku ini!" Seruku sambil menatap langsung ke arah matanya. Pandangan penuh harapan. Namun raut wajah Oowada-kun tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Ia pucat sekali.

"Ya.. Aku kuat..." Gumamnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Oowada-kun..?" Aku mulai merasa takut.

"Aku kuat, aku kuat, aku kuat! Aku lebih kuat dari siapapun! Lebih kuat daripada kakakku!" Tiba-tiba ia berteriak dan mengambil barbel besi yang terlihat besar dan berat sekali. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "PERSETAN!"

"Oowada-!"

Kalimatku terputus dan tak akan pernah terulang lagi. Aku merasakan benda itu menyentuh kepalaku dengan keras, tapi anehnya aku bahkan tidak merasakan rasa sakitnya. Dunia seketika menjadi gelap.

Aku mati di tangannya.

Rohku tidak tenang. Tidak akan pernah tenang jika teman-temanku belum bebas dari situ. Tapi aku senang, Alter Ego dapat menjadi bantuan besar bagi murid-murid yang bertahan hidup. Aku tak dapat membayangkan nasib Naegi-kun tanpa Alter Ego.

Aku memaafkan Oowada-kun karena aku memahaminya. Kami sama-sama makhluk lemah. Oowada-kun sebenarnya tidak sengaja membunuh kakaknya. Tapi, segala tekanan yang diberikan sejak kami masuk di sekolah ini membuatnya depresi. Dia iri akan kemauanku untuk berubah, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia lemah. Tapi, aku harus memaafkannya. Aku memaafkannya dengan tulus, agar ia bisa dengan tenang pergi ke surga dan bertemu kakaknya. Kuharap Ishimaru-kun juga bertemu Oowada-kun. Kuharap mereka bahagia.

Naegi-kun, Togami-kun, Hagakure-kun, Asahina-san, Kirigiri-san, dan Fukawa-san berhasil keluar dari penjara itu.

Dengan begini, aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Aku bertemu dengan mereka; ayah, ibu, teman-teman di sekolah menengah, dan 7 murid lainnya (7 murid. Enoshima-san dan Celes-san tidak ada disini).

"..Mereka berhasil keluar..." Ucapku dengan senyum lebar dan air mata, sambil berlari ke arah mereka dan melambaikan tangan. 7 murid kesemuanya tampak bahagia. Ishimaru-kun menangis paling deras.

Apakah aku... sudah kuat?

_**~Fin~**_

_A/N: Owarimashitaa~ (TwT) Miya nangis loh nulis iniii... Sedikit penjelasan soal judul yang kupakai:__** Ima Koso, Ima Dakara Koso; Tsuyoku ni Kawarerun da!, **__itu dialog yg diucapkan Chihiro di Episode 5 (pas diceritain sama Monokuma tentang latar belakang Chihiro), artinya kurang lebih __**Sekarang, Sekarang Juga; Aku Harus Jadi Lebih Kuat!.**__ Itu di bagian terakhir adalah arwah Chihiro. Adegan terakhir itu Chihiro ketemu sama orang-orang yang disayanginya di surga (kan dunia di luar sana itu "kiamat" dan banyak yang mati. Ayah, ibu, sama temen-temen Chihiro mati, mereka masuk surga, dan ketemu Chihiro) setelah dia bisa rest in peace. BTW Junko ama Celes kaga ada di surga, Anda pastilah tahu mengapahh :v Berhubung fic ini banyak istilah sulit –Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan aja lewat review, jangan malu-malu~ _^^


End file.
